Party Hard
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: Finding the Fangblades calls for a celebration, right? What better way to celebrate by getting wasted? Now if only hangovers didn't exist.


**pretty short oneshot featuring drunk!ninja c: hope y'all enjoy! Takes place after episode 13 (that scene at the end haha)**

This was a new feeling for Zane. It wasn't love, the newest so far, or anything else. It simply made him feel vulnerable, uncomfortable...and yet, he had a strange urge to continue downing the odd contents of this glass.

The Fangblades were in their possession, he should have felt as high as the sky—but his heart felt heavy, as his head was light, and with the pink lights all around him and the shine of the disco ball in the middle of the room, and his friends talking excitedly, Zane felt overwhelmed.

He sat in a corner, the world spinning, his whole body warm from the effects of the wine. Was this how it felt to get drunk? He peered down into his glass, the shiny reflective surface of the bottom staring back at him.

"Hey, Zane!" Someone pulled his arm up and he nearly dropped the glass in shock. Jay's green eyes were alive and his cheeks slightly pinker than they should have been. "Stop sittin' around!"

Zane felt like Jay had just stabbed him. Pain gripped his heart, not a physical feeling but a cold, hard emotion, stronger than he had ever felt it. Disoriented, he mumbled something incoherent, and felt warm water fall onto his face. Jay looked frustrated. "Oh, there you go again cryin'! Stop being a wimp!"

"Jaaaayyy, stop. He's just drunk," A pair of warm hands pried Jay's fingers off Zane and took the glass out of his hand. Zane tumbled back onto the floor and rubbed his eyes, hurt welling up inside of him, hot tears spilling over his eyelids. As Jay yelled something like "You're one to talk!", Zane sensed someone kneeling down in front of him and glanced up through his tears. Kai was blinking at him, squinting like he couldn't see properly. He gently slapped Zane's arm. "Hey, hey Zane, don't cry okay? Jay's just being an asshole," he smiled, his cheeks warm with blush.

Zane seemed to have sprung a leak. He swiped at his eyes and sobbed, unable to reply. Maybe it was because he felt so dizzy and like he wanted to throw up and take a nap all at the same time. Eventually Kai left and that made him cry harder. _They don't like me, they don't like me..._

* * *

"Aw Nya, jus' one more," Jay whined, grabbing at the bottle just out of his reach. Cole was snickering beside him, clearly amused, and damn, Jay didn't like that.

Nya shook her head once but Jay's brain multiplied it. He felt the fury rising in his chest. "Jay, you've had too much."

"I'm not drunk!" Jay protested, banging the table with a fist. The glasses clinked, Cole downed another. "Why does he get more? Oh wait, I know—you love him more, don' you? That's why you ain't lettin' me have any!"

Nya's patient face spun in front of him. "You've had eight glasses, sweetie." she sighed quietly. "Zane only had four, but there he is crying away."

Jay groaned. "Tell him to shut up,"

In the background, Zane wailed.

"I flicked his funny switch for fun, but it was so we could have more for ourselves! Why you givin' it all to Cole? He's a big stinkin' prick!"

"Oh, I don't know," Cole shrugged, but Jay knew Cole was beginning to fade too. He smirked at Jay. "You're too sparky for her. I'm just her type, you see."

"Whatever! Stop staring at me!" Jay shouted, his face hot from yelling and wine.

"What's wrong? Can't take a little alcohol, kid?" Cole taunted lazily.

Jay wanted to crush him, and he would have if Kai hadn't stepped in. The fire ninja was doing his best to hold Jay back as his fists flew wildly, Cole's figure always just not there. Kai rested his chin on Jay's shoulder, hugging him from behind as he sat on the chair. "Stop fighting," he mumbled. "Don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't CARE, Kai," Jay said loudly, shove the fire ninja off. Kai stumbled backward and rubbed his eyes, unfocused. Cole jumped out of his seat and bolted off, laughing, as Jay was on his heels in a few seconds. However, the speeds a lightning ninja coil travel at while under the influence of alcohol were not so good, and in a moment both Jay was just following Cole around the table.

Cole looked back. "Too slow," he smiled giddily, staggering against his own weight and half-leaning against the table for support.

Jay shook his head. "Speak for yourself," he growled, and tackled the earth ninja.

* * *

Kai could NOT see straight right now.

He was blatantly confused and a little hurt that Cole and Jay were fighting and that Jay hadn't even considered him. He watched the two tussle for a bit, messy, mixing in with the colours of the floor and the weird lights, before actually realising what was happening and running over to pull them apart.

"Stop fighting!" he cried, latching onto Cole this time. Cole smelled like Axe body spray, sweat and wine. He and Jay paused for a bit before he rubbed Kai's hair and made the fire ninja's ears completely go up in flames.

"That's cute. Now let me go." he said, but the laugh was present in his failed-at-sounding-mad tone. Kai held on tighter, snuggling into his hoodie. Suddenly his gut exploded in pain as Cole elbowed him back and the two ninjas returned to their table, talking in loud voices like nothing had happened really. Kai got up and went back to Zane, who was quiet.

"Zane?"

The nindroid looked up at him and instantaneously burst into a fresh wave of tears, and Kai's heart melted like ice cream on his sword. He rubbed his own eyes and blinked again—geez, he wished the world would stop spinning for a few seconds—and sat (or rather, fell) down beside Zane. "Hey man, it's all okay. Nothing's wrong. It's okay."

He leaned towards Zane, trying to see his face. Zane whimpered and buried his face stubbornly, his shoulders shaking. Kai's eyelids honestly felt like lead, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. "Z—"

A sour taste rose in Kai's throat, burning it worse than coffee. He stood up and ran for the bathroom, only just making it. He gasped and rubbed the vomit off his mouth. "Gross," he whined and flushed the toilet before his head hit the cold tiles and he ultimately passed out.

* * *

_Head hurts._

_Head hurts like shit._

Cole let out a groan at how bright the sun was. It infiltrated his eyelids and stole his sleep, which he desperately needed right now.

He forced his eyes open to see Jay right up in his face, snoring, drool down the corner of his mouth. The earth ninja moaned again and pulled himself into a sitting position. His head and shoulders were killing him, but he guessed it could be worse.

Hell, what had they been doing drinking? That was stupid. They weren't doing that again anytime soon. They weren't even all at legal age yet. Damn.

Cole rubbed his nose bridge and temples, hoping to shut whoever was slamming the back of his skull up. Leaving Jay where he was on the floor of the bridge, he headed for the bathroom, each step like a gong going off in his ears. He wasn't even surprised to find Kai curled up in a ball near the sink.

He scrubbed at the dark bags under his eyes and how admittedly tired he looked. It would have to do. He brushed his teeth clean of alcohol and brushed his hair. There was a little problem—Kai was still here, and Cole was not going to shower with his best friend passed out less than a metre away.

Cole knelt down and, after a few seconds of hesitation, shook Kai's shoulder gently. "Kai," he said, wincing at how loud his voice sounded. "Kai, get out."

Kai's face was scrunched up in pain as he sat up. "Wh—owwww, my head," he mumbled. "Cole, stop pulling me, I can—"

Cole let go as Kai turned and upchucked into the toilet bowl. "You had to do that," the fire ninja glared at him, wiping his mouth and standing up with astonishing speed—or at least faster than Cole had. Cole shook his head and slowly pushed Kai out without a word.

After a hot shower, Cole did feel better, if not for the water having sounded like a thousand waterfalls way too close for comfort. He opened the door to see Zane walking past, looking quite composed.

Zane's ice blue eyes were a little redder than usual as he glanced up at Cole. "Hello," he greeted with his usual, warm tone, even smiling. Cole's head rung with the word thundering in his ears. Still, he forced a smile.

"Hey, Zane. Where's Kai and Jay?"

"Kai is in the kitchen. Jay will not leave his bed."

"Understandably,"

"I do not understand. Why is everyone so exhausted?"

"Let's just say we had too much. You don't feel it?"

"What am I meant to be feeling?"

"...Never mind."


End file.
